Choice
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: She's just a regular girl, an XMen, but that isn't enough, is it? What happens when she meets the leader of a dangerous mutant gang, will sparks fly, or will she be in over her head? Now rated M for some um, graphic content sorry
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is another X-Men story, names aren't mentioned to leave the identity of the speaker in question so my loyal readers and try and pick which char they want it to be about

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men, or any Marvel characters, or a car but that's not important to the story

MY DIARY

The Bayville Sirens were just the beginning. I liked that belonging, the danger, and pretty soon I was looking for a new gang to run with. To me, the X-Men weren't what I felt I needed, too many people. I wanted it smaller, more intament. Danger Cult found me, not the other way around.

I wasn't looking for anything that Tuesday, well maybe a little trouble. I'd gotten into another fight at the Institute, since I couldn't settle the score there, I took my anger, and fustration to the streets. I caught a bus uptown, to the West Side, just out of Bayville and it's stupid ideal setting. Some kid, maybe thirteen, had a knife at me before I'd even been there ten minutes. I flipped him so fast he didn't know what was happening. That's what got me noticed by Dark.

"Heya sweetness, saw whatcha did to Manny." I spun around, I'd never heard of Danger Cult and definally was sure I'd never seen this guy before. I didn't think twice before throwing him into a wall.

"No one calls me 'Sweetness'"I stated fulling intending to wall off and head home when Dark did something amazing. He got back up, blood on his full lips and his auburn hair messed up coverin his eyes. He looked me over.

"Got it," he stated tossing me a cocky smile and wiping the blood off his face.

"Whatcha want?" I asked nervously glaring at him. This was new to me, usually if I threw someone against a wall he wasn't supposed to be standing there smiling at me. In fact he usually wouldn't even be standing.

"To put is simply, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, see my name's Dark, leader of Danger Cult. Ever heard of us?"

"Nope, you some lame rock band wanna bes?"

"Don't insult us Princess. We're only the toughest mutant gang this side of New York."

"Yeah right, then why haven't I heard of you, like on the news or something?"

"Ain't been caught. Usually some one else gets the credit for our work." I looked at Dark, really looked this time. He was scruffy, his hair a mess and his jeans torn at the knees, but there was something about him I couldn't turn away from.

"Mutant gang huh? Why me?"

"Cause I like your style, you ain't afraid of fighting, even when you don't know what you're up against. And yes Princess, I can tell you're a mutant, a pretty cute one at that." I did the most uncharactristic thing I could think of at his compliment, I blushed so brightly I'm sure my entire face was red.

"And if I did wanna join you?"

"Then you're in, the crew will love you, but it's up to you, no pressure."

"How about you give me a day, twenty-four hours to think this over?"

"Sounds reasonable, let me know you're answer Princess," he smiled at me again and then was gone. No bamf, no sulfer, no smoke, just vanished into thin air. I caught the bus home, my mind reeling. Was it possible he was serious, did he like me? Was I developing a crush? I knew I hadda make a choice, I could just live my normal life, just be content to be an X-Men, but still Dark's propsal hung over my head, causing me to double think all my actions the rest of the day,


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews, sorry it took so long updating, here's chap 2, and I'm still not gonna say who it's about, because I haven't decided yet, or maybe I have, anyway REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, who aren't really mentioned, but I own Danger Cult and everyone in it.

It was raining the next morning when I woke up from a very unusual dream involving me kissing Dark. He had said he was a mutant, hadn't he, no wait, he'd said the gang was mutant, but did that mean he was too? My head hurt just thinking about it and wondering if just maybe this was what I should do. It was school that helped me decide finally, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Breakfast was typical of the Institute, Kurt hanging from the chandelier, Logan growling at him, Bobby making goo goo eyes and a very anatomically correct statue of him for Jubilee, who I don't think likes him much. I drove myself to school, gave me time to clear my head. I had decided against Danger Cult. As much as I wanted to have a group, a family to belong to, I wasn't sure they'd even accept me. Although I wouldn't mind be accepted by Dark. Every time I pictured him, that mess of hair, those deep green eyes, made my heart beat so fast I wondered if that was how Pietro felt all the time. After school ended, with me getting in another fight with some human, I did it. I drove there myself this time. Dark was waiting.

"We meet again, Princess," he smiled at me looking me over. "And dressed pretty damn cute too." I giggled, I don't know why, or what came over me, but I giggled.

"Hey yourself."

"You came back." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, I've made up my mind." Please let me be making the choice I was praying as he looked at me closer, as if trying to guess what I was gonna say next.

"And?"

"I'm in," I stated not blinking as I realized the words coming out of my mouth were not what I'd been planning to say.

"I thought you might decide that," Dark replied stepping over to me and smiling that unresistant smile that had lured me back here in the first place. "Now, how would you like to meet the rest of the gang?" he asked reaching to brush my bangs out of my face. I pulled away.

"No touching."

"Okay Princess," he replied. "Now you still haven't given me an answer about meeting the rest of the gang, they're all here. I called them because I knew you'd be coming back." I nodded smirking a little, now that's something I didn't do often, smirk. Usually I just smiled or kept my face expressionless. I could feel them before I saw them come out of the shadows. There were about five of them, maybe six.

"Princess, I'd like you to meet, Ranger, Scythe, Montana, em, and Starr," Dark said with a smiled as he pointed to the members of the gang. I nodded looking at each one so I'd be able to remember them later. Ranger was close to my age, maybe a little older with dark brown eyes and blackish/brown hair. He looked at me for a second.

"I see you what you mean Dark, this one is a little princess," he laughed, his breath smelled like stale beer. I just glared at him, but didn't say anything, I didn't need to be making enemies yet, there was plenty of time for that later. Sythe laughed as I glared. He wasn't really one to talk. His long black hair hung in rat tails around his pale face. He looked like one of those goth wannabes that hung out in the parking lot of school doing drugs.

"Hey, leave the newb alone, Ranger, you have no clue if she even swings that way," Jem said flashing me a toothy smile. Her teeth were perfect, all straight and white, like a model's. I smiled back, even though I knew I could hold my own against Ranger, but glad that at least someone felt like sticking up for me. Starre glared at me for a second, her blue eyes meeting my green ones, as if saying keep out, or keep away. I wasn't sure which but I could tell she didn't like me, I wouldn't know why until later though. Montana didn't say anything, or even look at me, instead she just stared at the gray sky. I glanced at Dark, my eyes full of questions I was afraid to ask.

"She's a soothsayer," he explained, nodding at Montana. "She doesn't focus on the present, only the future, but she's pretty cool when we can get her to come home for a bit." I smiled again, I'm gonna like it with these people I thought looking around at everyone who seemed to like me, well with the exception of Starre, who was weird anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry for taking so long

Disclaimer: I don't' own the X-Men

"So, are we showing the Princess to our hide out, or we just gonna stand here in the open?" Sythe asked, him and Ranger still looking at me. Jem was laughing and trying to keep Starre from coming anywhere near me. I shrugged, I could easily handle Starre, if I needed to.

"Hide out's this way, Princess," Dark said smiling at me, his green eyes sparkling with some kind of inner light. I shrugged and followed Dark, his dark reddish hair pulled into a tangled pony tail, and something about the way it swished around his shoulders made me want to melt. Dark lead me to a brick building, that looked like it might've been some type of factory at one point in time. "This is it, Princess," he stated pulling open a silvery metal door open. I glanced at the rest of Danger Cult before taking a step into the darkened building. Part of me was terrified they'd slam the door locking me in here, but they didn't. A few seconds later, the rest of the gang was standing with me in the dark. I couldn't see them until someone, probably Sythe, who was the closest to the wall, turned on a light. Looking around, I could tell hardly anything about how the building had been previously used. Someone had replaced any machinery there might've been with several sofas of various colors, a few scattered chairs, and a hard wood table stood in the corner of the room. The windows were boarded up and the boards covered with posters of hard rock, punk, and heavy metal groups. The walls, which were made of a combination of brick and concrete were 'decorated' with maps, posters, bullitian boards, and several different color post it notes.

"Have a seat Princess," Ranger said flopping down on one of the sofas. I carefully sat down in one of the more cushioned chairs. I didn't know what I thought of all this yet, and not for the first time, I wondered if I was making the wrong decision. Then Dark smiled at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry Princess, but you're not official until you're initiated, but I promise, no harm will come to you," he said softly taking my hand in his. I looked up at him, a little scared at what they might be planning, but then suddenly I wasn't scared any more.

"So, how are gonna initiate the Princess, boss?" Ranger asked looking me over again. I shuttered. I hated the way he seemed to be undressing me with his eyes. Thankfully, Jem also noticed and smacked Ranger in the back of the head and whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush brightly while Starre laughed.

"She already held her own against Manny, so all she needs to do now, is prove her loyalty," Dark stated, his smile never flickering.

"And how would I do that?" I whispered brushing my bangs behind my ears, not wanting to seem like I was hiding from my new, well, they weren't my family yet, but that would change.

"Simple Princess, all you have to do is steal something of either really expensive or something worth stealing," Sythe said looking at Dark, who nodded.

"Okay," I said still taking all this in. "When is this going to take place?"

"How about tonight?" Dark suggested. "I don't want to wait too long, but you do need to get adjusted first." I nodded mentally checking my schedule for the night. I had a training session with Logan, but I could skip out of that. I also had a date, but he'd stood me up before, it was my turn to return the favor.

"Tonight's fine, do you want me to meet you here?"

"No, not here, how about uptown, in the Prince District, they have better loot there," Dark suggested running his gloved fingers against my cheek gently. I almost pulled away, but didn't.

"No problem." Dark smiled.

"You've got a home, don't you Princess?"

"Yeah, I guess," I stuttered thinking of the Institute and how I didn't really fit in there.

"Sythe, give the Princess a ride to where ever she wants to be dropped off. I wouldn't want her parents to worry about her," Dark ordered causing me to blush brightly. I didn't bother to correct him about me having no parents. Sythe nodded and led me to another part of the hide out. There was about half a dozen cars, most really nice looking, and a silver and green bike. I couldn't take my eyes off the bike, it was so beautiful.

"You like Princess?" I nodded as Sythe held open on the doors of a blue mercades open for me.

"It's Dark's, he seems to like you, maybe he'll let you ride," he said pulling the car out of the building through what appeared to be a make shift garage door. I didn't speak as I thought about what I was going to be doing tonight. Before I knew it, Sythe had driven a few blocks from the Institute and parked the car.

"I believe this is your stop?" he asked. I nodded and slid out of the car, trying to figure what I'd tell Xavier when he asked where I'd been. Suddenly I realized I didn't care. I waved as Sythe drove away, back towards Danger Cult territory and I walked back home, wondering what I'd steal for my membership tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: here it is finally, see ah tol ya ah'd update, an since, it's like been decided for me, dis is a Rogue story, course dat's what ah had planned originally

Disclaimer: ah don't own da X-Men

"Rogue!" I heard Scott's verbal yell before I heard Xavier's mental one. I ignored both. They didn't need to know where I'd been. I was eighteen, so technically I didn't need to be baby-sat or monitored anymore. I guess Xavier didn't read the rule book, or book about teens, because I was allowed to rebel. I went straight to my room, thankfully my roommate Kitty wasn't there. I didn't have the energy to deal with her constant perkiness, well I did have the energy, I was running high on an adrenalin rush which I knew wasn't planning to end soon. I pulled a sandwich out of my back pack, Subway, chicken terriaki with sweet onion sauce. I wasn't worried about tonight. I'd had that stupid Swamp Rat in my head enough times to remember how to steal something, and besides, stealing wasn't as hard as everyone made it out to be. Just take the thing, put it in your pocket, and walk off. None of that looking around, makes the sales idiots suspicious. It's not like I'm a klepto or anything, but being a mutant makes it a little hard to go into Hot Topic and buy a new belt. The night seemed to come to fast. I heard Remy ringing the doorbell for our date. That was my cue to leave. I climbed out my bedroom window, onto a tree branch, did a few gymnastic moves I'd picked up from the danger room and was gone into the night. The Prince District was a short run, would've been better with my bike, but I can't have everything. Danger Cult was waiting when I arrived.

"See, told you Princess would show up," Sythe said as Jem laughed tossing him a wad of bills. They had been betting on me. I smiled.

"Okay, now that we're all here, it's time for Princess to prove she's got what it takes," Dark announced wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I didn't shrug him off, I kinda liked the feel of somebody not being afraid to come near me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked tossing my hair a little. It was starting to get long, almost past my shoulders. I probably should get it cut.

"Simple Princess, you choose a shop, it doesn't matter which one, come out in less than an hour with something you stole, and it's either gotta be worth stealing or useful, but no stealing sometime super small, or actually paying for anything in the store, just steal and leave."

"Got it," I said flashing Dark a cocky smile and looking around. The jewelery store would be the hardest to hit and the little hippie shop the easiest. I choose a store in between. Dreams was a nice store, they sold clothing and accessories. Usually I hated those kind of stores, because they catered to the preps of the world, but Dream had stuff for all types of people. I pointed the store out the Dark, who nodded.

I walked in slowly, casually, but not too casually. I paused to look at a spiked choker, making a mental note I'd have to come back and buy it another time. Then I saw what I wanted. It was a silk type material curtain, that read "Mess with Me and Die". It would be perfect for the hideout. Biggest problem was the size of the object, it was almost as tall as me, at least the display one was. I looked around until I found one still folded up in it's protective plastic wrapper. It said security device enclosed. I ran a magnet over it, smiling as though I thought the curtain was funny, not enough to make the clerk think I was anything but a normal shopper. I slid the square package into an inside pocket of my coat. I walked past the sales lady, who wanted to know how she could help me, past the clerk who didn't even notice me. I hated that, but I was used to being invisible. Dark was waiting across the street when I emerged from the store, the curtain still safely in my pocket. He didn't say anything, just nodded to his bike. I hopped on, and we took off through the night. I understood this, he didn't want anyone to think twice about me being in Dreams. We reached the hide out, the others were outside, waiting.

"Well, did she do it?" Ranger asked reaching out to help me off the bike. I slapped his hand and slid off. Dark smiled and kissed my hear. I think I'm gonna keep it long.

"I bet she took something cool," Sythe said looking at me as I pulled the curtain from my pocket and slid off the protective plastic so they could all see what it said. Jem looked at an nodded to Dark.

"Whoa that is sweet!" Starr exclaimed glaring at Jem for liking me, I guess she was more than into me as a friend, but I didn't swing that way, and I decided to just leave it alone.

"Well, Princess, you're in," Dark stated smiling and wrapping his arms around me. I felt a little funny, sorta tingly, then Dark leaned over and kissed me on my lips. I instantly pulled away. "Shh, it's okay Princess, your powers can't hurt me," he whispered as he held me close. My heart seemed to melt when I looked into his green eyes, smiling we went to hang up Danger Cult's new curtain.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the rest of the night in a daze. After Dark and I kissed, my first kiss, well, first kiss with a real guy, the stuffed animals I used to practice on don't count, I had to go back to the Institute, Dark didn't want me to get in trouble. He even drove me home on his motorcycle. I had never felt like this, not with anyone, not even Remy.

"So this is where you live?" Dark asked when he saw the Institute. I had let him drive me all the way home, instead of dropping me off a few blocks away.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You really are a princess then," he whispered in my ear and then kissed me. I kissed back and we stayed together, lips touching for about five minutes before w were interrupted.

"Rogue, that you?" Kitty's voice asked from somewhere. Pulling away from the kiss I looked around. Yup, there was perky annoying Kitty climbing over the fence again, in other words she had snuck out to be with Lance, Piotr, some one, I didn't keep track of Kitty's boyfriends.

"Whatcha want Kit?" I asked annoyed that she had interrupted a totally romantic moment. Dark was just watching me and Kitty.

"I must be going Princess, but you know how to find me," he whispered softly sliding a piece of paper into my pocket. I slid off the motorcycle and glared at Kitty.

"Bye," I whispered back as Dark drove into the night.

"So, who was like that?" Kitty asked the moment I was inside the gate.

"None of your business," I muttered wishing she would just go away.

"He was like kinda cute!"

"He's taken."

"Are you two together then?" Kitty asked causing me to, for some reason, blush brightly. "Like I think you are," Kitty teased as we slipped into the Institute's window, the front door had been locked for hours.

"Look Kitty, stay out of this, or I'll tell Mr. Logan that you were out with some boy again," I threatened, but as usual Kitty didn't seem to care.

"If you tell on me, I'll like tell on you, and I think me seeing Lance is a lot better then you like running around with some strange boy none of us have like even met," Kitty stated as we walked into our room. Yes, I share a room with the annoyance, what was Xavier smoking when he made that decision? I glared at Kitty who smiled innocently and climbed into bed. Once I was sure she wasn't paying attention to me, I slid the piece of paper Dark had given me out of my pocket. All it said was a date and a time, in other words the next gang meeting. Smiling I slid the paper under my pillow and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: YAY another update, to my loyal fans, REVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue, or the X-Men, but Dark is mine

School the next day seemed dull compared to what I had done last night. I avoided Kitty, but some people are just too hard to avoid.

"Rogue, where were you last night? Bobby and I were looking for you, we wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with us," Kurt said cornering me after math class, which was so boring I actually feel asleep.

"I was out with, um, Remy," I lied, hoping Remy hadn't tried contacting me at the mansion for standing him up, or was he picking me, I don't remember now. Dark is way more amazing than that Swamp Rat.

Nien, Remy came by, said you had a date, and we looked all over for you, but you weren't home," Kurt stated and I wished I had tapped Kitty so I could just phase through the floor and get away. Normally I love, well love is too strong a word, like maybe, yeah, normally I like my brother, but today, I just wanted to be left alone.

"I was out, okay, end of story, later," I said pushing past Kurt and walking to my next class, history. I did plan to go to class, but something stopped me. I realized I didn't really care about what the ancient Romans did and I really wanted to do something more fun. I skipped class, snuck out of the building and headed for Danger Cult's headquarters.

The place was empty when I arrived, but it was still way more interesting than school. I didn't have to wait long before I heard the sound of a motorcycle outside. I knew it was him before he even walked in the door. Dark had changed from his usual baggy jeans to a pair of tight black leather pants and I couldn't stop myself from wanting him.

"Hey, Princess, whatca doing here? Thought you were still in school," he teased looking me over. I blushed slightly, although it was probably hard to tell with all the makeup I was wearing.

"I skipped," I admitted wondering why I felt so weird, almost shy, around Dark. No one had ever had that kind of effect on me before.

"Such a smart Princess," Dark whispered walking over and wrapping his arms around. Just the closeness of his body sent shivers through my body. A second later his lips were on mine, his soft lips. I kissed back, my eyes closed, it seemed more intense that way. Then things went from tame to a little more wild, his tongue was in my mouth, not knowing what to do I bit it slightly, more out of being freaked than anything. Dark broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"You're a biter," he stated running his hands through my hair. "I like girls that are a little rough," he whispered in my ear nibbling on my earlobe gently. My heart felt like it was going to explode with pleasure. "You like this don't you?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak as Dark ran his hands down my body. He didn't touch my bare skin, even though I wanted him to so badly. I felt almost like I needed that touch, or, or I don't know what would happen. Dark looked at me and kissed me again on the lips, this time with even more force. I kissed him back the same way, my lips almost hurt from the force being used on them. I felt Dark slide his hands under my shirt, moving them gently up my body.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Ranger's voice yelled from the doorway. I froze as Dark slid his hands from my body.

"Shhh, it's okay Princess," he whispered. "I don't think we need to be seen like this do we?" I shook my head, which was still reeling from everything. Dark nodded and kissed me on the cheek, flashing me a smile, before he left me in the main room to greet Ranger.


	7. Chapter 7

I watched them talk for a few minutes longing for Ranger to leave and for Dark to wrap his strong arms around me agian. I hated myself for feeling so needing of

that touch, the touch I had been denied for so long. Finally Dark walked back over to me, it had only been a few minutes but it felt like forever and a day.

"Princess, I've got some gang business to take care of. Do you want to stay here or come with?" he asked brushing his bangs back with hand. I didn't have to even think, my mind wasn't working anyway as I stared into Dark's eyes.

"Coming with," I answered quickly. Dark looked me over and nodded.

"Just remember Princess, this is business, there will be time for fun later," he stated flashing me that smile. I nodded my heart beating in my chest as Dark climbed on his bike and pulled me on behind him. "You know the drill by now, just hold on tight," Dark stated wrapping my gloved hands around his waist and then he leaned back and gently kissed her on the lips. "You are something else, you know that Princess?" he asked breaking the kiss slowly and starting the bike. I held on to him tightly, every part of me still in a daze. Is this what love feels like? I wondered thankful there were no telepaths around here to pick up my thoughts. That's when I realized I no longer cared if someone did read my thoughts, I didn't care about anything. I closed my eyes slightly and allowed myself to day dream a little. I had heard about sex and love from the other girls at the Institute, Jean seemed particulary happy to explain everything that she and Scott did behind the closed door of his room. I had never believed what she had said, but now, I wasn't so sure she was lying. The rush I felt when Dark touched or even just smiled at me made me want to, to melt, no that didn't sound right. It was like I had no phsycial body, no restraints, that I could do anything. Suddenly I felt the bike stop.

"We're here, Princess," Dark's voice said shaking me out of my daydreaming and back into reality. I looked around. We were in a different part of town, a bad one by the looks of it. The buildings were all slate gray and scuffed up. The sky was even different, darker somehow. I shivered slightly not because it was cold, but it was like a chill had just set into my body, like this place was someplace bad.

"Where are we?" I whispered softly.

"Industrial," Dark stated coldly like he didn't want to be here either. I nodded and followed him as he walked into one of the concrete looking buildings. The inside was empty except for years worth of dust and a small grubby looking box. "That's what we're here for," Dark explaned grabbing the box and nodding to me that we should get out of here. I didn't argue or even say anything as we got back on the bike, the box stored in a small compartment that must have been custom added.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but Dark is mine!

I almost clung to Dark as we drove back to the hideout, my heart was pounding at the closeness. No one was home when we came back, but Dark didn't seem bothered by that.

"They all have business to attend to, and so do we," he whispered the last part in my ear almost nibbling on my earlobe. I'd never felt so happy, so, I couldn't even describe the emotion I was experiencing. It was so new, so different.

"Business?" I whispered back. Dark nodded.

"We've had very, very little time getting to know each other Princess, and I don't mean we should sit around discussing our pasts, unless that's what you want. I was thinking more along the lines of getting to know each other more intimently. I have a private room on the second floor, we could go there, no one would disturb us. Would you like that?" I nodded not quite trusting my voice. I was glad Dark wasn't a telepath because the thoughts my mind was screaming would probably make even a prostitute blush. He slid my hand in his and lead me up the creaking metal stairs, they went in an almost spiral. The second floor was done better than the enterance, maybe it was because people lived here, I wasn't sure, but then again, I really didn't care. Dark swung open a door and pulled me inside.

"This is my room Princess, you're the only one allowed in here, besides me. And that's how it's going to stay," he whispered soflty in my ear gently pushing me onto the bed, I didn't resist, didn't even think to wonder if I was the first girl he'd said those words to, if I was the first one he'd had in here. Dark's lips pressed against mine slightly allowing me to be the one to start the kiss. I closed my eyes, not even looking around the room, I wonder now if I should have, if maybe it would've been different, if I would've known then, but at the time, Dark's room wasn't important. We were kissing, his hands on my shoulders, sliding off my shirt, tossing it somewhere. I reached up slightly running my bare hands agianst his skin, it was softer than I could have ever imagined. We were both naked in less than ten minutes, but it felt as if time had slowed down, stopped, and at the same time had sped up. He didn't ask if I was a virgin, I would've lied anyway. I felt him agianst me, spreading my legs slighlty, all the advice I'd been given was screaming in my head, but I ignored it, it disappeared as he slowly entered me, causing me to cry out slighlty. The pain was so different, so much more than I'd ever experienced. I lost all my senses in his touch, in what we were doing. I had no clue this would be the first of many times Dark took me privately, and we made our feelings for each other phsycial, but this was the time I'd always remember. I once heard Jean say she'd never forget her first time, but everything the others had told me could never have prepared me for this, for him and me like this. I was crying, I couldn't figure out why, but Dark kissed the tears away whispering soft reassurances in my ear. It was like all the gates and walls I'd made came down and I gave myself to him completely. We made love so hard that night, several times, hot and steamy. We fell asleep in each others naked arms and I didn't even give a thought to the fact they would be worried about me at the Institute.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: sorry it took me so long, but I'll be working harder on this now

I walked in the front door of the Institute the next day, I was slightly sore, but didn't care.

"Where the hell have you been!" I heard Logan scream. I looked at him, he was furious. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care about them anymore. I only was here to get my stuff anyway. I was leaving. Dark had asked me to move into the group's base, with him. I had said yes.

"Don't just walk away. We've been worried sick about you, you didn't call or anything!" Logan's voice screamed as I walked up the stairs pretending not to hear him. I pushed open the door to my room.

"Rogue! You're home!" Kitty screamed jumping off her bed and hugging Rogue. "We like thought like you were like dead or like something," she rambled dancing around Rogue.

"Shove it Kit, I'm only here to get my stuff," I said pushing the annoying girl away and pulling my black suitcase out from under the bed and starting to put the contents of my drawers in it.

"What? But like you're like an X-Men!"

"No, I'm not, I quit." I glared at Kitty, and pulled my costume off the hanger throwing on the floor.

"But like you can't quit," Kitty said looking at me like I'd just lost my mind. Maybe I had, but I wasn't thinking about it then. All I knew was I was happier with Danger Cult than I had ever been with the X-Men, maybe somewhere deep inside I really was Mystique's little bad girl.

"I can, and I just did," I snarled at Kitty grabbing my suitcase and walking out of the room. I could hear Professor in my head, but I just ignored him and kept walking. I walked towards the bus station. I hated walking, but Dark had promised me a new bike, so I wouldn't have to take the bus like one of the losers anymore. The entire bus ride I tried to keep Xavier and Jean out of my head. I don't even know why he had brought her into this. I almost cried when Jean linked Remy's mind to mind for a few minutes.

Chere, what are ya doin? Even his thoughts were accented.

Just leave me alone, Swamp Rat, I've found someone else, go back to whoever it was you were cheating on me with! I screamed at him mentally and everything fell silent. Thankfully the bus ride ended and I was able to slide back into my new home. Dark was waiting for me, smiling as he kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Glad to see you took me up on my offer, Princess," he whispered in my ear making me feel like my legs were made of jello again. I didn't know how he did that, but he was the only one that could. We went back to his room, the entire time he was telling how happy I was going to be here, how I didn't need those people I lived with, the ones that didn't care about me.

"I don't need school either do I?" I asked wrapping my arms around him not pausing for once as my skin touched his sending shivers of happiness down my spine.

"Of course not, they'll just destroy your mind Princess, I'll teach you everything you need to know." Dark promised sliding my shirt off slowly and kissing me again as he laid me back down on his bed. I wanted more, like I couldn't get enough of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: yes I know I haven't updated recently, my bad

The disclaimer saying I don't own Rogue was stolen by Dark and is still missing.

I had no clue where the rest of the gang was, but I didn't care as Dark and I made rough passionate love on his bed again. I wondered if I'd ever have felt this alive if I had stayed at the Institute. No, I won't even waste my thoughts on them I decided kissing Dark so roughly my lips screamed in pain. We fell asleep in each others arms again, and didn't wake until someone pounded on the door.

"Dark, c'mon, it's arrived!" I stirred slightly, unable to move much with Dark's arms curled around me holding me close to him.

"Then go steal it, you fools," Dark grumbled sitting up and pulling me with him. I smiled at him and snuggled against him slightly as he looked at me and kissed me on the lips.

"But you're the leader!"

"Enough, either go steal it without me, or forget it, I have business to attend to!" I blushed knowing Dark was refering to me as his 'business'. He looked down at me and kissed me more passionatly than anyone ever had. I heard the footsteps of whoever had been at the door walking away.

"What are you having him steal?" I asked softly tracing my fingers over Dark's body.

"It doesn't matter Princess," he whispered kissing me on the lips again making me forget all the words I knew, all the logic I knew, all the thoughts in my head were gone. I nodded in agreement kissing him back, my fingers sliding through his hair as we kept kissing, neither of us wanting to pull away. I had no idea how Dark made feel as though nothing mattered besides me being next to him. I had never questioned him, didn't know anything about his past. I only knew what he told me, I should have been more careful. None of these thoughts were allowed in my head when I was alone with Dark, which was almost every second of every day now. He would leave sometimes to steal something, take care of some business, and though I was part of the gang I wasn't to go with him.

"Just stay here Princess, I'll be back soon," he whispered in my ear brushing my hair away from my face as he kissed me passionately making my body ache for him as he sped off into the night leaving me alone in our bed. I should have been more careful, I should have used my head, instead of whatever it was I was thinking with. I had no clue how things were about to change.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Danger Cult stole the disclaimer saying I don't own the X-men

When I woke up the next morning, I could barely move from the pain. Although I was starting to get used to the nightly passions Dark and I shared, it was still a shock when I woke up next to him. I have been part of the gang for almost a month now.

'Princess, you awake?" Dark asked crawling over to me and kissing me on the lips gently. I opened my eyes slowly smiling.

"I am now," I purred in his ear. This was a side of me I wasn't used to. I had never been a flirt, not like this anyway, and I doubt any man would have called me 'sexy' before this, but I had changed from the shy goth girl I had been.

"Good, you're coming with me today."

Where are we going?" I couldn't help but smile. I normally didn't get to go with Dark and him wanting me to come along felt like an honor.

"A big job, hurry up and get dressed, Princess, I'm sure the others are already waiting for us," Dark whispered in my ear making me want to forget the job and just take him right there. Instead I only nodded and slid out of bed grabbing a pair of black leather pants and forcing myself into them. They fit tighter than when Dark had originally brought them home for me, but I didn't really think anything of it as I put on a matching top and the long black trench coat that was slowly becoming my new trade mark. The white streaks in my hair had grown longer and hung in rat tails around my face. I looked like a street girl now, a gang girl, a member of a deadly family that took no hostages and did what they wanted. I smiled seeing myself in the mirror. Dark was waiting for me in the main room, and he smiled as I walked in.

"Now that's what I was hoping you'd look like all fixed up," he stated grabbing my hand and leading to towards the garage where all the bikes were kept. "The rest of the gang's already left, but that's part of the plan, see we need you to help infiltrate a new place." I nodded climbing on the back of Dark's bike and wrapping my arms around him.

"Where?"

"A mansion, some freak by name of Xavier owns the place, and tonight we're gonna raid it, Princess," Dark stated enthusiacially flashing me a huge smile. I felt the blood running through my body turn cold.

"The Xavier place, but that's just a school," I whispered starting to feel majorly sick to my stomach.

"Just a front, Princess, I know the guy's gotta be loaded, 'sides, some of the others are doubting that you're completely loyal to us." I nodded not trusting myself to answer. I was loyal to them, to Dark most of all, and if stealing from Xavier would prove it, then that's what I'd do.

"So, any problems, Princess?" I thought about how Xavier had promised to help me learn to control my powers, about how they had surged out of my control, about how I'd made no progress until I met Dark.

"No, no problems at all," I answered looking Dark straight in the eyes. He smiled, kissed me on the lips and peeled out of the garage.

Dark parked a block away from the Institute. I had to walk a little but that didn't matter. It felt good to stretch my legs after riding. I wondered if Xavier would be able to tell why I was really back. I had made up some nice little sob story about how sorry and stupid I had been. I had a feeling that at least Kitty and Jean would believe it. I walked up to the front door, made sure I looked like hell warmed over and knocked loudly waiting somewhat impatiently for someone to open the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Dark parked a block away from the Institute. I had to walk a little but that didn't matter. It felt good to stretch my legs after riding. I wondered if Xavier would be able to tell why I was really back. I had made up some nice little sob story about how sorry and stupid I had been. I had a feeling that at least Kitty and Jean would believe it. I walked up to the front door, made sure I looked like hell warmed over and knocked loudly waiting somewhat impatiently for someone to open the door. I had expected one of the new students to open the door, but my heart gave a small leap of surprise when it was Scott I saw. "Rogue?" he asked studying me as if he wasn't sure if I was real. I nodded working on making my eyes cry fake tears, my mascara would smear, but it was add to the desired effect. "Can I come in?" I asked softly, it felt weird to hear my voice, I mean really hear it. Since my time with Dark I had lost my accent, something that had helped make me part of Danger Cult. I sounded like them now. Scott nodded stepping aside. Already Xavier and Jean were at the foot of the stairs ready to ask questions, ready to hear what had happened, why I was back now. I took a deep breath. I had to make sure they didn't think I seemed too eager to talk, make sure my story was traumatic enough for them buy. I didn't need my cover blown on the first day of my mission. "Rogue, why don't you go ahead and put your things in your old room, and take a nice hot shower before coming to my office," Xavier suggested. His kind eyes showed he was ready to believe I was back, I was ready to be one of his little X-Men, that I was ready to rejoin his little family. I felt bad as I darted up the stairs, I was betraying him in doing this. He had been there even when no one else had. He didn't keep his promise, remember that? Remember your little power surge? I asked myself shaking what little loyalty I still felt towards Charles Xavier to the back of my mind. My old room had majorly changed, in my absence Kitty had totally taken over. The walls were now painted a pukey shade of pink that made me want to throw up myself, in fact that's what I ended up doing. I fell to my knees still in the hallway and puked my guts out all over the nice oriental rug. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, Kitty had of course witnessed the entire thing. "Like, ew," she muttered going back into the room and coming out a few seconds later with a rag for me to clean my face off with. By this point I was really in tears, nothing was going according to my plan. "You okay?" Kitty asked as she helped me to the bathroom so I could clean up. Someone would deal with the mess in the hall later. "I think so," I whispered washing my face with some cold water, my stomach still felt a little weird, but I ignored it. "You really are in bad shape, I thought Jean was just like exaggerating when she like said you looked like you'd been like through hell," Kitty babbled tossing me some clean clothing that looked like it belonged to Jean. I didn't answer and dressed quickly wanting to lay down. Kitty seemed to understand my silence but decided to start filling me in on everything that had happened in the almost six months I had been gone. I managed to tune her out and flopped down on my old bed. There was no sheet or anything, just the mattress, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes. I hated this, I hated the feeling of betrayal in my chest. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter. No! There is no betrayal, he lied to you, just like Mystique lied to you! I told myself, but I didn't believe those words. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up to Kitty's screaming stereo alarm clock. I groaned putting my pillow over my head. "Rogue? You like awake?" "No," I stated sitting up and looking around. I blinked that I wasn't in Dark's bed, that I was back at the Institute. I remembered my mission. I was here to steal, I only had a few days. I would start today. Remy's room first, it had the most valuable stuff, mainly because he couldn't stop stealing if his life depended on it. I managed to make it though breakfast without giving myself away. I still felt pretty icky though, my stomach hurt and several times I thought I was going to throw up. I was lucky because Xavier decided I could have the day to get readjusted to being part of the school. I mentally called him an old fool. I broke into Remy's room after breakfast. He wasn't home, but that was no surprise. He was probably out flirting with some blond airhead. I choked back the bile rising in my throat, but wasn't successful as I threw up all over the floor, my head spinning as I blacked out. 


End file.
